


Learning Curve.

by Wayfarer_Rye



Series: Discord Creations [4]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: BAMF Momoi, Gen, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-13 02:58:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18023477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayfarer_Rye/pseuds/Wayfarer_Rye
Summary: A friend helps you move furnitureA best friend helps you move bodiesor prevent bodies from happening





	Learning Curve.

**Author's Note:**

> Discord Drabble. 
> 
> 💛💛💛

  
"I dare you to touch her again," Aomine snarled as he pushed on of the bench player away from Momoi.

The bench player had muttered something to her but no one heard it. What everyone did see the way her face curled in disgust and when she tried to walk away and the guy grabbed her arm to stop her. That's when Aomine flew across the gym and got in the middle of it.

"Or what you'll beat my face in?" the bench player spat.

That made Aomine snort and he leaned into the other's face his teeth bared in a mockery of a smile, "I won't need too. I will just hide the body afterwards."

The bench player glanced to Momoi, who had a cool calculating look on her face, that had a shiver run up and down his spine. He got the feeling that Aomine just stopped his untimely demise.

“Marry me?” Imayoshi proposed to Momoi haven followed Aomine, just in case.

Momoi switched from calculating to a wide smile, causing more than one shiver of fear run down the watching players’ spines, “Maybe,” she answered as she walked away with Imayoshi looking even more pleased.

Aomine gagged, “Urgh, she still has no taste.”

“Shut up brat,” Imayoshi scolded half-heartedly. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts on the fic? Opinions on the writing?
> 
> Grammar Mistakes? Spelling Mistakes?
> 
> Until Next Time.
> 
> All comments and Kudos are appreciated!


End file.
